


Pretty When You Cry

by VibrantVenus



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Creepypasta, Damn, Dark, Eventual Relationships, Eventual love???, F/M, Gaslighting, Insanity, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Kidnapping, Mind Games, More blood splatter, Murder, Murder yo, No sexy sempai Jeff kun, Obsession, Rape, Shit, This character..., possessive, sorry - Freeform, sorry grandma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatiana is eighteen when her life ends.<br/>Except..it doesn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty When You Cry

   Fingers tapped lightly on the desk she was sitting at. The rhythmic tap tap of her fingers drowned out the sound of the teacher as the clock inched forward. A piece of paper slid underneath one hand, stopping her tapping. She unfolded, eyes drifting down to read the words scrawled down.

_You okay?_

  The corner of her lip edged higher at the neat scrawl of her best friends hand writing. She gripped her pen to respond with her own, messier hand writing. 

_**I'm fine, just not really feeling it today.**_

_If you're sure. Anyways, I wanted to talk._

_**About what?** _

_About what? Dylan obviously! What happened?_

   She sighed, she really should have expected this from Sam. Sam who only ever wanted to talk about other peoples failed relationships.

    ** _Sam, you of all people should know exactly what happened with Dylan._**

    _I know. Tell me again though._

She loved Sam, really. They'd been best friends since they escaped the womb, just days apart, but someday's she really couldn't deal with her.

    ** _Dylan was tired, 'we don't fit anymore' a true tragedy really._**

   It doesn't hurt to talk about Dylan, his words had rang true. They'd been so focused on keeping each other together that they didn't notice themselves growing apart. They had been puzzle pieces, at the beginning they had fit so perfectly, but at some point their edges had shifted, had changed, and they didn't fit anymore. It wasn't all that dramatic, but it was definitely much more interesting then hearing about how Stephanie Durall and her boyfriend (who'd been off and on for over a year) had broken up again. Sam seemed pleased enough to leave her alone with her thoughts and she returns to her tap tap tapping. She's thinking about what she'll do after the class ends when the bell rings, interrupting her thoughts. 

   She walks through the hallways quickly, hoping to get to the side street before everyone groups up and it's impossibly to get through the crowd. She sighs at the sight of the crowd. It would take too long to get through them, and she's already decided not to attend any of the Friday night parties hosted by most of them. She turns off to walk towards the forest. She hates taking this path, the forest getting so quiet it was terrifying. There was no hint of wildlife, no crunch of leaves, no quiet squawking of a bird in the distance, no gurgle of water nearby, nothing. The silence is heavy, grabbing onto her arms and legs, dragging her down down down. She can't help it when she stops, let's herself fall into the mossy softness of the forest floor. It's soft, and she's terrified out of her mind, but in this moment she doesn't want to think about anything. Wants to relish in the sensitive quiet of nothingness. 

   She doesn't notice herself fall asleep.

   When her eyes drift back open it's to see the stiffening darkness of night. There are no visible stars her weak human eyes can see. She imagines though, if her eyes were sharper, stronger, the night sky would glow. She realizes then, it's nighttime. She fell asleep in the forest. She wonders then how stupid she really is, to fall asleep in the most terrifying place she's even encountered. Without the glow of the moon she can't navigate her way through the dark. So she's stuck, her phone is dead and she's too terrified to move. She has the sensation of being watched, it runs down the back of her neck and down the length of her spine. 

   She's not sure if she's insane or if there is something staring at her. (She's not sure she wants to find out)

   She takes a moment to breath, to decide on what to do. While her surroundings are close to pitch black she can sense areas that are darker and lighter then others. If she can find a tree and climb it, she can stay there til daylight and find her way out. She's terrified, but her heart slowly (oh so slowly) calms. She flings her arms in front of her, hoping to feel for a tree instead of just relying on her unreliable sight.

   Her hands brush on something cold as ice. She flinches back, but continues to let her hands wander, hoping this icy coldness is just something stuck on a tree. Her fingers brush against cloth and she's turning to run for her life, because _oh god there's a person right there_ when a hand grips her shoulder pushing her to the ground. 

   She wants to scream, to cry and thrash around, but she's stuck, terrified. She feels that icy coolness tracing along her face, a heavy body pressing down on her own, and cool lips pressed against her ear. "You're a pretty one now aren't you?" Salty tears dribble down her cheeks as she pushes against the man sitting on her. Her heart is pounding so loud she's sure he can hear it. The iciness of what must have been a knife disappeared from her where it had been tracing shapes with her tears. She felt a cold hand press over her mouth, pressing her head into the dirt. 

   "Shhh, don't cry. Just, Go to Sleep"

   She feels a pain in her chest and everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I have said this MANY times, but Jeff the Killer, would not treat somebody like a daisy. I hate to break it to you, but Jeff The Killer is absolutely bat-shit insane. He's not going to baby your character and treat her (or him) like the most precious being in the universe. Realistically a Jeff the Killer searching for a romantic relationship would, go for some pure character and gradually isolate her. Jeff the Killer is INSANE. He'd consider his lover (in my mind) as a possession, and he'd be one of those stingy kids that refuses to share. He'd kill people surrounding her or him so they'd have no choice but to rely him. He wouldn't be gentle with this person unless given an extremely good reason. This story is, very obviously, going to be some pretty dark shit. This girl I've created, Tatiana? She's going to get so fucked over. And she will fall in love with Jeff, but it's not going to be the whole 'Jeff-Senpai' shtick. It's going to be the most possessive, heartbreaking shit I can write. Just be prepared, kay?


End file.
